List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 18
Todd "Scoops" Ming (34000 points) Negative #Stacie Todaro ~ In the ABCDEFGH BFCL, that 10-year old Asian supporting news reporting d***f*** from that s****y show called WordGirl did worse than May and Brittany Soler, and THAT'S IT! W, T, F?! Well, then I figured the worst characters might be better! Well, #1 is Barney, #2 is Dora, #3 is Caillou, THE WORST CHARACTERS ARE JUST AS HEINOUS AS THE BEST! PBS has one character in the top 3 best, and two in the top 3 worst. There's a ton of PBS logos in the 100 Creepy Logo Countdown! PBS should be a f***ing sure thing that it does abysmal, not a f***ing mixed bag! Well, it has 1 character in the best, and 2 characters in the worst, so there you go! WELL, THAT THUNDERC*** ISN'T EVEN THE MAIN CHARACTER OF WORDGIRL!!! IT'S BECKY BOTSFORD!!! Well, guess what? Becky has a crush on the little son of a b****! #Zoe Housecoffee ~ #3 in the ABCDEFGH BFCL?! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! F*** NO! ARE YOU F***ING FOR REAL?! #Maggie Wilson ~ Let's see, ThePlankton5165, who made 5thCent terminate GlobeVote just ONE EPISODE SHY of its 10th season AND 2nd anniversary, and even rubbed in the 2nd anniversary of its termination after a coincidental two years, came up with ABCDEFGH and its ultimate character list on a Friday, where Becky is at 324, Huggy is at 79. It does have Scoops in it, he's a mere mortal, and he's at 910! Well, GlobeVote is GloRe Chart now! Alessandro Moreschi's cover of Ave Maria (34010 points) Pet Sitter Pat (34030 points) Donald Trump (34060 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Why is this overrated candidate in the election? Mrs. Clinton should win and become the first female US president! Yo-Kai Watch (34100 points) Positive Neutral # Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Okay, let's get this straight, I don't hate these games, I have played the first, Honke, Shinuchi, and Ganso, I got them for my birthday in 2016, I hate the fan-brats that bully other children because they are still playing Pokemon games and force them to play it, My mother despises the series, she likes Japanese folklore, but, she thinks the idea of turning brutal Japanese monsters like the Kuchisake-on'na turning it into a children's video game is "absurd" and "ridiculous", I don't mind my son playing, he likes Pokemon and Yokai Watch, the theme song annoys the c*** out of me, it's the same words, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, I watched the English dub, Rap music should not be anime lyrics, ever, and I even hate the idiots that say it's a Pokemon killer, this is a common misconception, Nintendo and Level-5 are not trying to make the game popular than Pokemon or the next Pokemon, it was even banned at my middle school because younger kids in middle school were going crazy over it and it was disrupting classwork and were crying over their pog medals getting stolen, I did get into the craze, but never gave up Pokemon, I kept them at home) # Sophie the Otter ~ Pokémon is still better, nuff said. Negative Da Tree Elementz (34150 points) Negative # Kiezer Olsen ~ I don't even know what to think. Da Tree Elementz is the unofficial nickname of a clip that I gave on the 7th anniversary of the housing episode, which is Ni Hao, Kai-Lan's Ni Hao, Halloween; October 28, 2015; two days before the TUV Ball arrived. Let me tell you something; it is unsettling outside the box. Hearing Rintoo the Tiger wail uncontrollably and watching him do it will make a team that is nothing short of unsettling! What is worse is that his friends question why he's crying. When Kai-Lan talks to the viewer, the latter stops hearing Rintoo bawl, and when she is done talking to the viewer, the latter resumes hearing Rintoo cry. Those wretched kids better beware of this load of s***! Well, now, it can be purchased in ABCDEFGH. The latter's founder wants the players to be able to get Da Tree Elementz via the most ways out of all of the 2,016 unlockable titles that you unlock in ABCDEFGH, other than the shop. ISIS (34210 points) Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I'll sum this up with one sentence: This shouldn't have existed in the first place! #Ali Dano ~ Keep in mind, these guys are not the true representatives of Islam in any way, they rape women, This is against doctrine, we are supposed to treat women equally, they commit bombings and attacks on innocent people, which is also against what the Qu'ran has said, Western music is not hurting Islam in any way, I listen to this kind of stuff, dark metal. Marco Rubio (34280 points) Rosie O'Donnell (34360 points) Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ Who doesn't love her? NitroG MacRae (34450 points) Negative *Maggie Wilson ~ In ABCDEFGH, when you look at the heinous list of 1,585 sheer q****s from the nastiest snafu in the history of the whole wide world, NitroG MacRae the four-eyed d*****bag is at the top of the motherf***ing vast leaderboard, at a mother***ing unreasonable score of 1,477! Dodd-Frank (34550 points) Corrupt Marco Rubio (Trump ad) (34660 points) Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room (34780 points) Neutral #Gemma the Good Witch: HE'S GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! Category:Lists